A Beer In The Band
by robacsam
Summary: After a long night, Chip just wants to celebrate his 21st birthday with a drink,


With all the commotion of the past few hours, being held against his will, nearly married, and being late to show, Chip was too tired to attend his own after party and planned on going right to his hotel room. But at the same time there qas one thing he wanted to do before midnight, and his milestone of a birthday was over.

Earlier in the day,Chip had it all planned out, after his show he'd purposely "accidentally" invite top many back to his party, which would cause more trouble than any bodyguard had figured and it would give him just a few seconds to get close enough to the refreshments, grab what he wanted, and head back to his room. This was still the plan, but there was one thing he forgot about; Guy. Or as, he was often called "a guy from the record company" as a bit of a joke on Chip's part.

The burnette in red was tired, so he was slower as he left the party. His prize safe, cold and slightly wet in one of his baggy jean pockets. So as he slipped out the door into the hall, and over the rest of the party that took up a good two other whole hallways, he hadnt noticed until it was too late he almost bumped into The Guy.

Despite them being the same height, the blonde easily could still look down on the young pop star.

"What are you doing, Chip?"

"Oh, you know, just getting a drink..." Chip tried to act natural. He wasn't a good liar, but he kept going, "just a soda."

"Mhm, it better be. Remember what we talked about?"

"But I turned 21 today-"

"Chip, baby; drinking is for the stupid, ugly, and non-famous." The man said peering through the top of his sunglasses.

"Right, but Britney-Britney,-" Chip muttered as he was walked down to a quieter hallway. They had a whole elevator ride to hash this out.

"Britney-Britney isn't under out contract, she can do whatever her contract says."

"I never even signed a contract," Chip said as he leaned against the wall, watching Guy push the call button for the elevator.

"No, but your grandfather did. Good thinking too, I know how much you like singing an' dancing."

"It's what Im good at."

"Exactly. And though your father was a bit of a flop, your grandfather had the foresight to sign over ever male decentent- so you can keep singing and dancing, and making folks happy without having to worry about small things like where you sleep or where you're next meal comes from. You know we take good care of our stars."

"Yeah, but its just one beer and the law says-"

"CHIP!" The elevator came down and Guy stepped in grapping the pop singer by the arm. Chip felt his heart race a little as the doors shut and Guy's gaze from behind his shades got dark.

"How many times do I need to remind you? I know your head's only good for holding hair and not brains- but THE LAWS DON'T APPLY TO YOU. Only our laws- do you think drinking would look "good"? Or "cool"?"

"I just wanted to try-"

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR FANS ARE GOING TO THINK! And we can't have that now, can we?"

"...I-I guess not.." Chip clung to the wall as the elevator took off and in seconds The Guy's face fell, his shades were back up and it was almost like nothing happened.

"That's what I wanted to here, now lemme see it."

Chip frowned as he pulled a can of now lukewarm Buddy Beer from his pocket. The Guy took it and smiled, the elevator was coming up on Chip's floor.

"There's a good, little pop star. Now, you get some sleep, you look tired, and you know you got that early date with Miss Britney in the morning."

Chip sighed as the doors opened in the ding, "yeah...yeah..,G'night Guy." He yawned as he left. Guy smiled "Night, kid. Sleep tight."

As the doors shut, his smile faded, and he cracked open the beer. It was because of this company that Chip Skylark The First, who signed the contact during prohibition, married Sophie Tucker, (another singer at the time) and retired being well-known until his death. It was because of them Chip Skylark The Second, was even vaguely famous as he had no talent, and it was because of them Chip Skylark The Third would follow the same path, and they weren't going to have alcohol mess it up.


End file.
